


Better than yesterday

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 复婚成功！, 大佬锤, 大姐出没, 模特基, 涉足餐饮, 续篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 这一篇是《Give you my life》的续篇，讲述他们走向复婚过程中的一些小麻烦。





	1. Chapter 1

Loki在沙发上睡着了。他穿着一件深灰色的单薄针织衫，袖口宽松，边缘有一些黑色花纹，他懒洋洋的翻身，然后圈起双腿向里面挤了挤后发出舒服的鼻音，右手松松握拳抵在嘴边，上面还有一些未消散的草莓味。电视依然在Loki身后无声的卖力表演，不断变换的荧幕光渲染着Loki的背影和桌上半杯苏打水，屋内只有一盏落地灯还亮着，挂在墙上的时钟运作无声，手机屏幕自动唤醒提示电量已满。这是11月8日的凌晨2：00。

 

现在是2：01。

 

门外传来很轻的电子音，然后是稍大一些的解锁声，Thor轻着步子进屋，更轻更慢的把门掩上，他拉扯开围巾松松的结，把外套挂在玄关的衣架上，然后脱下鞋子，光着脚走进去，从靠垫下面找到遥控关闭电视，之后把胳膊置于Loki蜷缩的身体下面打算把对方抱进卧室。

“几点了？”Loki枕上Thor的臂弯就醒来，屋内光线昏暗，所以他半睁着眼看向对方。

“两点。”Thor把Loki平稳的放在床上，这几天他们两个都住在Loki的公寓里，这间单人卧室站进两个人就有些逼仄，那张单人床就更难以委托重任。

Loki轻轻的嗯了一声，他拉扯被子堆在嘴巴下面，然后再次沉入梦乡。

Thor走到窗边拉上窗帘，把身上剩余的衣服脱下放在床头柜，他在黑暗中揉揉眼睛，打了一个长长的呵欠，之后慢慢躺下，在睡前祈祷Loki不会发现他的事情。

 

 

“果酱？”Loki弯腰站在冰箱前，“紫的还是红的？”

“紫色的，希望是蓝莓。”Thor翻动鸡蛋，又从旁边拿来两个盘子，将面包放上去。

Loki将瓶子拿到眼前，看到包装纸有两个长出腿脚的蓝莓在大笑，他把果酱放到餐桌，然后接过Thor递来的早餐。

“肉桂和糖？”Thor从铁架上取下咖啡杯。

“糖，谢谢。”Loki挂着如同朝阳般和煦的微笑，他有一点英国口音，即使在美国生活多年也未曾改变过，这让多数人听到他说话时会更着迷。

“IL Mio onore, Signore。[1]”Thor坐到对面的椅子上，将咖啡放在Loki左手处。

[1]：意大利语。我的荣幸，先生。

Loki拿起咖啡喝了一口，然后抿着嘴巴冲Thor点点头，之后他叉起一块盘中的煎蛋放进嘴里，也说很美味。

Thor几乎就要快乐的长出翅膀，但他假装羞赧的低下头，零零碎碎的说这不算什么，也不用给我奖励，但如果你特别想给那么今晚我有时间...

“我确实可以给你一个奖励。”Loki抽出纸巾擦拭嘴角，身体后仰靠在椅背上，冷笑着说：“一个活着说实话的机会。”

Thor一凛，但还是坚持镇定的嚼完嘴里的面包边，之后努力装傻：“好吧，我的实际年龄确实比证件上要大一岁，准确地说只有十个月。”

“Thor Odinson，机会只有一次。”Loki维持着一贯表面上的好脾气，但若是足够了解他，像Thor那样，那就能非常直接的从他的咬字中听出浓郁凶狠的威胁和强迫意味。

“我买了。”Thor用半秒回答，他低下头，抬头看看Loki然后清清嗓子，鼓起腮帮做着傻乎乎的模样，试图挽救他们在几分钟前已然消失的美好清晨。

“我说过什么，Thor？半个月前，也是早晨，也在这张桌子上，我说过什么？”Loki扔下刀叉，没有立刻动怒，责备居多，虽然他早就知道Thor不会老老实实听他的话，就像他也时常充耳不闻Thor的意见，但在这件事，Thor简直就像一个被丢进华尔街的兔子，连基本的行情都了解不清还想跳进不熟悉的门槛！

“不要买。”Thor老老实实的回答，但他并不打算接着在这场争执中处于下风，他轻轻放下刀叉，神色傲慢：“但是，Loki，我作为Odinson家族的继承人，我建立了新的运输航线，击败从上世纪就敌对的竞争对手，我让家族事业跨至整个美洲并绝不仅限于此，所以我认为，我有能力经营一家餐厅。”

“从不听劝告租下一间挨着市中心最受欢迎的餐厅的店面开始吗？”Loki怒极反笑。

“我做法餐。”

“难道它不是吗？”Loki咬着牙齿去踢Thor在桌子下面的膝盖，“问题的关键不就是这个！”Loki离开餐桌，几秒后没有听到Thor承认错误所以带着怒气穿上了自己的大衣，他可以让自己的动作别那么快，但他的身后依然是静悄悄的，Loki在心底咒骂着但维持着表面得体，他穿上鞋甩上房门离开，但在一分钟后又气乎乎地在门外按着密码，阴着脸走进客厅，Thor带了一点希冀看向他，但这点光芒被他很快扑灭，他拔下充电器将手机放在兜里，没有一丁点视线落在Thor身上，Loki动作迅速，之后再次离开。

 

他们原本决定今天晚上浪漫一下，而且是完全遵照Thor所期盼的那种，但是一切都随着那个傻逼透顶的餐厅结束了，Loki忿忿的按着喇叭，催促着前面犹豫着变道的私家车。

他不是不同意Thor开展副业，甚至他也打算开展副业，噢对，上周他们也因为他的事吵了一架，一个当红热播剧希望他能去客串两集，但Thor因为一场三秒的裸戏疯狂反对。

“你在T台上露的已经够多了！你又不是亚当！”

 

Loki狠踩油门超车，但因为速度过快而收到了鸣笛抱怨，Loki烦躁的打开车窗，又因为风声嘈杂立刻关上。他以被狗仔追逐的速度抵达公司，在驶向地下车库前愤怒的看向左侧，对，那家法国餐厅就在那，而在它得隔壁，那个凄凄惨惨灭着招牌，大门紧锁的店面由他的前夫承租。

顺便，他们也没来得及商量复婚的事，因为从Bosch晚会结束之后，他们和平相处的日子可没有几天。

Loki停好车但没立刻离开，他熄灭车灯，望着前面灰白色的墙壁发呆，他知道Thor开展副业除了是想让自己拥有一些‘健康’的产业外（以及某天在说到新领域副业这件事上他也许可能刺激到了Thor的自尊心），还有一部分原因是Thor想做一个离他近一些的工作，这挺浪漫的，他得承认，并且Thor决定亲自去尝试而不是作为投资呆在幕后也令他刮目相看，但这并不是说他就不会质疑对方脑袋有问题，他希望Thor能做好这件事，但Thor的盲目自大正在毁了这些。

 

 

范达尔在十点钟回到美国，行李箱里除了文件夹和任务的纸质资料外，就是成包的特殊香料。

“想象一下，我冷酷凶狠的审讯完Don，然后转身去了香料市场。”范达尔拉开行李箱，把迷迭香，鼠尾草以及他完全不清楚的剩余几种摆在桌上。

Thor正在跟厂商讨论椅子的款式，他边看电脑边对着手机说15684号这个也不错，然后他向范达尔招招手，指着屏幕上他圈起的那把白色椅子。

范达尔走过去，又滑动鼠标看了看其他样式，最后说15684这个就可以，当然，其实他对这个也一窍不通，但是常年带姑娘们出入高档餐厅起码陶冶了他的审美。他坐到一边，看着Thor亲历亲为这间餐厅每一个细节，不自觉的就想起他们最初混进这个圈子的时候，那时候奥丁也不会帮Thor什么忙，那个一腔热血的大个子就靠着自己和他们四个朋友。范达尔看到Thor挂断电话，站起来把香料又往近处拿了一点。

“你打算什么时候雇人？厨师，服务生一类的。”范达尔问。

“我让希芙去做了，大概一周她就能挑出最好的。”

“好吧。”范达尔坐回椅子上，没那么自在的把翘起的腿换一边，试探着问：“宣传呢？怎么样了？”按照他们自己的想法，宣传当然由Loki来最合适，发条网络动态或者是直接来这吃一次，反正他的公司就在这条街对面。

“之后再说。”

 

 

Loki坐在瓦尔基里的办公室看向窗外，极大的落地窗让他能轻易看到楼下街道，以及街道对面的底商。

“你今天没有工作。”瓦尔基里一边挽起头发一边走进来，她用脚带上房门，然后从冰柜里拿出两罐苏打水。“你在没有工作的时候还来公司在之前只出现过一次，你跟Thor打算离婚的时候。”

“用你的脑袋去记点别的事吧。”Loki讥诮的回击，双腿搭上瓦尔基里的办公桌。“Thor开了家餐厅。”

“挺好的，洗钱还是？”

“滚。”Loki接过对方抛来的苏打水，认真的说：“真的餐厅，正儿八经的副业。”

“那就真的不错。”

“在楼下。”

“不会是...”

“挨着Pasadena。”Loki举起苏打水做了干杯的动作。“创业精神简直满分！”

“他认真的？我是说，他可是Thor Odinson，头脑和力量的完美结合。”瓦尔基里扭起眉毛，当她听过越来越多的Thor的事情之后，她就对这个男人抱有绝对的尊敬和敬佩，但现在Loki的话正令她心中Thor的光辉形象逐渐崩塌。

“很遗憾，他非常认真。”Loki抖抖肩膀，事情发展到现在已经没有转圜的余地，他只能坚守底线，绝对绝对不会帮Thor做任何宣传。

当天他回家之后，Thor和他短暂冷战了一个小时，然后提出为了不要将他们刚刚修复的关系打破，不如君子协议不再干涉对方的事业（除去少数极端情况），具体事宜日后在双方商讨后共同补充。这是个在过渡阶段的好决定，他们依然保持着一周三天的同居生活，Thor拿回很多Loki喜欢的电影碟片，Loki买回一些每天都在大排长龙的Thor喜欢的肉丸，这很有用处，时不时能擦出一点激情火花然后他们理所当然这样那样，一切都进行的很完美。

 

Thor的餐厅在一个月后正式开张，Loki在早晨与Thor吻别之后去了公司才看到这些，他冷漠的瞟了一眼然后驶入车库，接着上楼坐进办公室，午餐让瓦尔基里去买Pasadena。

Thor靠着他的‘工作圈’在开业前造势，希芙利用自己的好友圈邀请了各大美食杂志的专栏评论家，其中收到回复的有在行业内举足轻重的《珍馐》杂志。Thor在当天十分紧张但好在举止得体，一些评论家会亮明身份但有一些不会，Thor再三叮嘱整间厨房的工作人员要认真对待，他说这些的时候看起来非常‘黑手党’。

“您好！”Thor抬起头看向门口走进来的女士，他微笑，但看清来人之后全身细胞都在大喊糟糕。

海拉走进餐厅，在侍者要引她入座的时候摆出稍等一下的手势，她不紧不慢的走到Thor面前，带着轻柔的木质香调的香水味，她和善的露出一个迷人的微笑，语调轻快：“你好，弟弟。”


	2. Chapter 2

奎尼斯喜欢周二上午在十号线地铁口附近买一个墨西哥卷饼，然后顺手牵羊拿一份隔壁报摊角落里的财经报，之后赶在绿灯还剩十秒的时候飞奔过马路，沿灌木丛向西走十分钟，在第一棵榕树那里转弯进入城市公园，在围绕着丘比特喷泉的休闲长椅上寻找是否有人身边摆着三本色彩一样的书籍，找到后他就去坐到那个人身后。

奎尼斯经常会厌倦这种毫无信任的接头工作，比如他从没有过固定‘搭档’，每一次都是看书寻人，这让他不免会在每个周二上午起床的时候决定放弃这些，驾驶那辆陪伴他整整八年的福特车以远离十号线的方向去上班，在鲁比再一次侵占他三分之一车位的时候忍着不发怒，在乘坐电梯的时候看着某个不长眼的家伙把三明治蹭到他身上，然后他离开乌烟瘴气的电梯，走进偌大的办公室，没人会说早安，但时常会高喊上帝啊把你的身体往边上挪挪！之后他就会走到自己的办公地点，用那台08款的戴尔电脑开始工作，之后被卡顿气的拉扯头发......噢，他最好还是准时去城市公园！

奎尼斯将财经报推到后面，他在路上已经用胸口那支上个月最佳员工奖励奖送的圆珠笔写好了密码，他写下了这次使用哪本书，然后是页数和第几个单词，之后只需对应理解。那个男人拿到报纸之后就立刻起身离开，好像奎尼斯今天没喷除臭剂似的，奎尼斯懦弱的站起来，决定今天再从公益箱里多拿点钱，并且希望明天的军火运输线顺利被缴，而他作为大功臣能再次得到五位数的收入。

 

他们这样的低级员工最近都在讨论Thor Odinson是否真的打算离开这个铺满金砖的水坑，迈向普通中产阶级，靠着自命不凡开一间明显会倒闭的餐厅。在他们这间西区分部工厂，没有人在这几天或是决定在未来光顾大老板的餐厅。

“他分心去搞什么餐饮业，而不是专心扩张家族产业！”

是的，他们都认为自己如果能拥有这些一定比Thor Odinson做的更好，并且看得更远，奎尼斯自认是其中的佼佼者，因为他在看清事态之后就立刻选择了新的更有前景的阵营，他以泄露军火运输路线及时间换取不菲的感谢金，他得到保证，当Odinson家族完蛋之后他将在奥利维得到一个更高的职位，而他绝对能等到那一天，因为所有的过程都十分隐秘，保证没有人会将目光放到F12区的他的摆放仙人掌盆栽的桌子上。

 

或者他自认为。

希芙侧身走出灌木丛，在奎尼斯转身之前掏出了电击枪，之后她拖着瘫软地奎尼斯到就近的长椅上，将口袋里的廉价酒精洒在对方身上，在过路行人投来问询目光时解释说他老婆死了孩子走了并且得了睾丸癌。

Jeez！他们完全可以无声无息的把这个底层员工绑走，期间甚至不会惊扰一片落叶，但可惜的是，这并不是一次早有准备的行动，她是在二十分钟前接到了霍根的电话，对方说在秘密调查基层工厂的时候发现每一次军火运输线被查，总有一位员工在当周的周二迟到三分钟，这完完整整的暴露了他们的监察疏忽以及监管不力，或者是由于Thor近期过于柔软化的行为让所有人认为Odinson家族正变成一块奶油，现在是分食的好时机。但希芙清楚这完全与真正的现实相悖，她有些同情目前涉入其中的家族，她拿起手机，如非必要她不想那么做，所以思考再三之后还是先打给了范达尔，毕竟最近整间餐厅都是他一人管理。

“事情确定吗？”范达尔坐在厨房外的餐桌上，今天的第一位客人还没到场。

“八九不离十。”希芙看向远处，霍根安排的人手已经到位，他们扛起奎尼斯迅速移动到箱型面包车，希芙让他们先离开，但要好好看守奎尼斯。“Thor呢？在你附近吗？”

“不，他到东区实验室检查T-42的进度。”那是他们最近主要投资的新型冲锋枪项目，范达尔用手指摆弄着桌上的新鲜花束，然后并不十分真心的问：“需要我陪你一起去吗？”

“十分钟后接你。”希芙挂断电话，她根本不在意范达尔是否真心想要陪她分担‘压力’，只要陪她分担就行了。

 

该死...范达尔趴在桌子上，他懒懒的招手让笔直站在另一处的餐厅经理过来，然后说他会离开一阵。餐厅经理说着尽管放心，然后拿出令人敬佩的职业素养走回大门，随时准备接待走进的第一位客人。

根本不会有人走近，甚至驻足的...问题就在这，或者说问题在一周前开业那天，或者说问题是一个人，是一位在一周前十一点钟优雅走进的女士，海拉奥丁森，或者单纯是海拉，鉴于在十年前对方自愿放弃了自己的姓氏。在十年后，风水轮流转，海拉作为《珍馐》杂志的主编莅临（事后才知道），期间Thor一直如临大敌的紧盯着她，而海拉一贯优雅从容的细嚼慢咽，直到最后一道甜品上桌，她从旁边的珍珠手包中拿出纸笔，间歇停顿的书写了五分钟之久，按照全店视力最好的服务生詹米所说，他看到海拉在逐个写出每道菜名，并且在之后有详细描述。

“好的，还是不怎么好的？”Thor紧张的向海拉的位置看看，对方已经收起了纸笔似乎打算离开。

“不清楚，她只写了关于用料和摆盘。”

“呵，业余。”Thor低声轻嗤，自从海拉那次夺权之争败北之后他就看不上对方，认为她不顾亲情的冷血做法实在没有高度。“估计是哪个没名气的小杂志，包年订阅还会送色拉油的那种。”

 

第二天，《珍馐》杂志在封面的探店信息中高调写上了Thor的Lacha餐厅，并且将页数放在了最好的第五页，之后用将近两个版面的篇幅详细介绍了Lacha 的名字，位置，老板，并未参与宣传的老板前夫，菜品，服务，以及个人感受。

 

...

综上所述，这样一家如此大胆却又没有足够实力的餐厅，本人不做推荐。

编辑/海拉 撰文/海拉 设计/詹姆斯/海拉

 

如此，就是希芙同情某些家族，以及她在十分钟就抵达Lacha门口命令范达尔上车的全部原因。

 

他们用不到一小时抵达东区实验室，在逐渐靠近中心实验室的时候气氛就越来越诡异的凝重，甚至到了强行不苟言笑的地步。范达尔在这时候绅士十足的没有遵循女士优先的原则，他敲敲门，然后先一步走进去，Thor正拿着那把T-42，看到他的时候直接把枪口也转了过来，范达尔紧张的向后退了半步，Thor将T-42放到桌子上，走到他面前问发生了什么事，范达尔看了旁边的科学家一眼，对方立刻招手让所有员工离开实验室，金属门在身后关上，范达尔斟酌语气开口：“不是什么太大的麻烦，公司里有几个内鬼，被奥利维和亚当收买了，觉得可以趁现在的情况...”

“所以他们是觉得我玩不动了，是吧？”Thor冷笑着，他靠在身后的桌子上，一只手在上面令人心惊的有规律的敲击。

“我们只需要像以前一样先消耗他们，然后吞并就可以。”希芙耸耸肩膀，奥利维和亚当虽然不是小家族，但也算不上大威胁，只需要费一点时间就能解决的很好。

“我们何必那么麻烦呢？”敲击声戛然而止，Thor离开桌面站直，然后一只手拿过T-42，不必转身就击中了身侧的移动标靶。“我们明显可以快进到游戏的结尾。”

 

 

在整个圈子还在津津乐道黑色十月的时候，Thor Odinson带领他的精英小队在11月20日上午九点钟光明正大的袭击了奥利维家族，踩着轰然倒地的精美正门走近庭院，扫射过一众慌乱反抗的敌人，以势不可挡的气势一路杀进奥利维自认铜墙铁壁的宅邸，T-42威力惊人，但Thor Odinson首当其冲的狂傲和疯狂也让大多数人在按下扳机时有一秒犹豫。楼梯因被鲜血浸染有些湿滑，Thor的皮鞋踩在上面传出令奥利维惊恐的吱呀声，他坐在卧室，看到Thor在门口向他咧着嘴挥手，在他被枪子打成筛子以前，他自愿头朝下跳下阳台。Thor走进卧室，不悦的看了一眼飘扬的窗帘，然后坐在桌子上，把冲锋枪背到身后，他拿出手机，吹掉了碎掉的屏幕玻璃，之后将已经编辑好的信息点了发送，十五秒后，位于几十公里外的亚当人在家中坐，炮从天上来。

Thor让范达尔再次检查确认没有留下他们的足迹，以及沿路所有监控画面是否失效，其实他本不这样低调，但碍于Loki的光鲜身份，他不得不做出一点努力好让与他偶尔友好合作的政府有个台阶下，对他睁只眼闭只眼，不过相信所有人都对一切心知肚明，并且牢记于心不管是餐厅老板还是家族首领，这些称呼是叠加而非替换，他们不该去试探这点。

“我们还有点时间。”Thor率先走在前面，他敲敲表盘问着身后所有人：“所以还有哪些相关人员需要拜访吗？”

 

 

Loki是一起听说这些事的，《珍馐》给了Lacha 差评和几个黑道家族在大白天被‘不知名’团体血洗，旗下管理层重新洗牌同时改变了效忠对象，在这两件事之中，他比较关心前者。

他从秀场离开之后还要去赶一次杂志拍摄，所以在路上用ipad购买了电子刊，仔细阅读了所谓的公正评价，但那只是毫不留情地抨击了Thor的餐厅有多么糟糕，以及抛给各大娱乐杂志新的话题方向，关于Loki Odinson为什么没有帮忙宣传Thor Odinson的新事业。瓦尔基里坐在副驾驶，转身看到一点ipad里的画面，最近他们的工作很忙，如果不是狗仔们在围追堵截他们时换了新的问题，她和Loki还真不知道Thor的餐厅出了这么大的事。

Loki本来打算让瓦尔基里去联系一下《珍馐》那面的工作人员，但在看到文章末端作者名字的时候恍然大悟的哈了一声，暗叹这世界果然是无巧不成书，十年前被逐出家族的大女儿如今风光归来，将弟弟的新生活毫不留情地一脚踢翻，Loki向来喜欢戏剧性的事情，生活本就该多些起伏才有趣。关于海拉的事情是与Thor结婚后才知道的，只清楚是一位仅凭一己之力就险些搞垮奥丁的女人，只是后来天时地利之下还是让Thor侥幸取胜，之后发生的事情Thor特意指出那画面像极了Loki喜欢的戏剧时刻，海拉屈辱不甘的痛诉奥丁的罪状，说整个家族都应该为他的过错陪葬，而奥丁悲痛又残忍的没有给出任何回答，只是驱逐了海拉，而海拉放弃了她的姓氏。

Loki心不在焉的完成了整场拍摄，但他的专业素养显得他全程专注又专业，瓦尔基里一直拿着他的手机，在往常，Thor会抽空发来一两条简讯，但这次直到拍摄结束Loki的手机都没有震动一下，她将手机交还给Loki，身边帮助开道的保镖已经准备就绪，自从Thor的餐厅事件之后，记者们就像嗅到鲜血的鲨鱼一样紧咬不放。

 

在餐厅？

Loki问。

要来吗？气球/烟花/

Thor坐在靠窗的位置上，他最近心情不错，餐厅陆陆续续有收入进帐，虽然多半不是大街上的那种普通人，而是在那次事件之后提心吊胆赶来示好的‘同行’，但也值得开心。

一会到。

 

 

Loki没想到弗利嘉也在餐厅，而Thor小声解释说弗利嘉也是刚刚才来的，所以他还没通知他。

当然这不算什么大事，跟后面的事比起来。

简而言之，弗利嘉来餐厅除了看看她的儿子以外，主要目的是接Thor和Loki回家吃一次团圆饭。

 

“车位可真难找。”海拉推门而入，她穿着浅色西装一手插兜走进来，将手里的烟灰毫不客气的点到了地板上。比起上次见面所穿的皮草，这次的衣服似乎更符合她本身的气质：有棱有角，线条明朗。她本就不是一个像珍珠或宝石般柔软亲和的美人，她的美和诱惑力恰恰来自距离感，而距离感全因她硬朗的面部线条，高挑的身高，以及说话时自然而然的高傲语气，那件西装正强调一切。

Thor如临大敌的反射性站立，他当然还记得十年前他的姐姐是怎么带着这副表情和口吻把枪口顶在他脖子上，问打穿这里怎么样。弗利嘉立刻站起来缓和气氛，而方法就是介绍未曾见过面的Loki和海拉，Loki看上去并无压力，优雅周到的帮海拉拉开椅子，表现出段位高超的从容不迫，在弗利嘉简洁的说这是Thor的姐姐海拉之后礼貌的打了个招呼：“你好，海拉 不姓Odinson小姐。”


	3. 完结

站在海拉的角度上来说，这并不是她和Loki的第一次见面。早在去年年底Bosch的春季高定发布会上他们就有过一面之缘，只不过彼时她是聚光灯旁的观众，而Loki是闪光灯下发光的主角。

“看来模特总有一张厉害的 **嘴巴** 。”海拉摘下墨镜，挑眉看向Loki。  
在Loki开口之前，弗利嘉阻止了战火交锋。“我在家里还准备了些小礼物，我觉得我们该快点回去。”弗利嘉走向门口，海拉欲言又止的舔舔牙齿，然后侧身帮弗利嘉推开了玻璃门。  
Loki拉着Thor也向门口走去，他看向餐厅外记者狗仔习惯埋伏的地方，这时候才发现空无一人，他原本想如果狗仔拍到了他们四人见面的画面，他正好可以借此大做文章。Thor看着Loki寻找的目光，很快反应过来对方正计划什么，他抱歉的压低声音：“我让希芙把那些记者弄走了。”  
“你把他们赶走做什么！”虽然这件事在九十九种情况下都是值得开心的，但唯独今天这一种情况，Loki恨不得吼出声。  
“他们每天都在做我的餐厅的报导！”Thor不甘示弱地低吼回去，之后还带了一些幽怨口吻：“况且你又不来餐厅宣传。”  
“我真不知道是谁把事情变成现在这样的。”Loki冷笑着，用手肘击向Thor的小腹。  
“我爱你。”Thor揽住Loki的肩膀，他确信这三个字比Loki的所有攻击都有杀伤力，况且他也不想真的让矛盾加剧。“我也会收拾这堆麻烦的...”

 

弗利嘉来时是坐着海拉的车，但现在要一起回老宅她便希望Loki和Thor也能一起乘坐。Thor没有停下按下钥匙的动作，他坚持解开了车锁，说家里并不是没有多余的车位。  
“我相信姐姐的车有我们的位置，希望她没把扫帚[1]放在后座。”  
[1]Loki暗示海拉是巫婆。  
Thor对这种暗讽幽默并不在行，所以他没能像弗利嘉那样责备的皱起眉头看向Loki，也没能像他自己一样拍手称快，他不满的把车锁上，然后在弗利嘉欣慰的笑容中向海拉那辆越野走去。  
海拉满不在乎的大笑一声，似乎把讥讽完全当成了一句玩笑话，之后她半敛笑意，不紧不慢的回答：“你不是也习惯把它放在后备箱吗？”她帮弗利嘉拉开副驾驶的车门。  
“时间紧迫，各位。”弗利嘉降下车窗，催促着慢慢走来的Thor和眼看着就又要开口的Loki。“谁再多说一句就要被分到一个恶魔蛋。”  
Thor和海拉瞬间一凛，一个绷着脸迅速插好车钥匙准备出发，一个拉着前夫的手立刻加快步伐。

 **什么是恶魔蛋？** Loki和Thor坐在后座，但车内空间仍然容不下一句悄悄话，所以他们只能互发简讯。  
 **妈妈的特别餐点，而且是针对每个人特别定制的。** Thor吞咽口水，他看了一眼车内的后视镜，发现海拉也在看他，之后两个人迅速撇开目光。  
 **别给我卖关子！** Loki不动声色的去踩Thor的脚尖。  
 **你还记不记得我最讨厌什么？** Thor舔舔嘴唇，仿佛恶魔蛋的味道还在齿间。  
 **西芹，橄榄。** Loki抬眼看向海拉，对方果真一言不发。  
 **那对我来说，恶魔蛋就是鸡蛋，西芹，橄榄。**

Loki轻笑，发出一点低低的鼻音，他长舒一口气，然后靠在柔软的座椅上。Thor松下了紧皱的眉头，其实所谓的恶魔蛋早已对他和海拉两个已过而立之年的人没有威胁，但他们仍然选择‘畏惧’这些是因为他们之间尚存亲情，而Loki心领神会地一点笑意更令他觉得温暖。  
海拉又通过后视镜看向那对可恶夫夫，她这次答应弗利嘉回家吃饭并不全是因为她母亲那套感人说辞，或者说那套说辞根本毫无作用，她唯一的目的只是意气风发的回到奥丁面前，然后展示一下自己在其他领域的极高成就，顺便宣布她打算再次接手家族事业，因为奥丁藏在43号保险柜的遗嘱貌似忘记把她加上去。  
在这辆车里，唯一轻松愉悦的只有弗利嘉，只不过等她想到奥丁，这点好心情也就没有了，奥丁顽石般的固执，既不愿意原谅海拉，也不愿意原谅Thor和Loki擅自结婚离婚，更别提在家组织一场聚餐了，但话又说回来，反对聚餐的强硬手段太多了，但奥丁只选择了口头逞强，倒没在她打电话，给佣人下达命令的时候说些什么。如此想来，弗利嘉的心情又很不错。

海拉将车驶入庄园，光是沿路的金色道标就让她忍不住要把视线别开，所以她当初坚持让奥丁提前把职位顺让给她，不过也是为了改改这些暴发户的风格嘛！  
Loki在后座忍不住眼皮抽搐，庄园装修又比几年前他来的那次夸张不少，Thor突然转身面对他，他心领神会地帮对方整理了一下衣服，起码在这场饭局上，没人会轻易在外表败下阵来。

弗利嘉带领他们走进被海拉和Loki共同调侃成仙宫的大房子，他们的母亲走在前方，温柔的呼唤奥丁，之后一位女仆碎着步子跑来，回应说老爷还在书房没有下来过呢，弗利嘉点点头，最后决定自己去把固执又好面子的丈夫‘请’下来。而剩下的三个人在看到弗利嘉上楼之后，之前维持许久的封印立刻消失，海拉和Thor都瞄准了餐桌上长子的位置。  
“仁慈的上帝，这可有十二把椅子呢。”Loki先开口，他早看出了Thor和海拉因为一把椅子又剑拔弩张的气氛，他对这些其实并不感兴趣，但争抢的人多了他就免不了有加入游戏的想法。

“瞧瞧，不孝子们集合了。”奥丁带着他一如既往冷冰冰的指责下楼。弗利嘉轻轻拍了一下他的手臂，这让他想起该在众人面前再维护一次自己的面子，所以他用那种假装压低声音，但其实是为了让客厅内所有人都听到的声音对弗利嘉说：“都是你吹响集合号角！”  
“奥丁。”弗利嘉警告的念了奥丁的名字，然后挽着对方的胳膊走下最后一阶台阶。  
“父亲。”Thor恭敬的问候，但已经向长子的座位靠近。  
“差点忘了，您可是我们的父亲。所以父亲，不孝子在此问候您。”海拉从容优雅的走来，话说的多了些但没耽误她紧盯目标，她绕过沙发，以更直接更自然的态度向那个位置走去。  
“Thor。”Loki不紧不慢的走在最后。  
“啊？”Thor回头，身上一鼓作气勇夺第一的气势被Loki打断了，他看到海拉轻巧的绕过他，然后拉动椅背撞上了他的后腰。  
“别傻站着，弟弟们，快入座吧。”海拉全然展现着大姐风范，或者说一家之主的态度。  
Thor对此咬牙切齿，但他又不会把火气撒到Loki身上，他不解又气愤的看向Loki，然后乖乖帮对方拉开了椅子，最后一起坐下。  
Loki熟练的忽略Thor求关注的眼神，他优雅落座，看着海拉像只骄傲的孔雀一样斜着眼看着他，他宽厚的回以微笑，直到对方撇开目光然后恍然大悟的又看向他，并且愤怒代替了得意，就在这时候，Loki的笑容才从温和转为尖锐，他支着下巴，眼神挑衅：对，没错，你就坐在奥丁身边吸引火力吧，姐姐。  
Thor浑然不觉海拉和Loki之间的眼神交流，他只顾着紧盯海拉，随时提防对方又从哪里拿出一把枪打算解决了他们的父亲。

弗利嘉在期间离开席位，擅自去拿了奥丁最好的藏酒之一，然后不去管奥丁生气但又不想被嘲讽小气的责备眼神中将酒液倒入醒酒器。

“孩子们，欢迎回家。”弗利嘉举杯。  
“我总是愿意回家的，妈妈。”海拉与弗利嘉碰杯，然后又去碰了奥丁搁在桌子上的杯子。  
“饭菜一如既往的好。”Thor发自内心的夸赞弗利嘉的手艺。  
“而这一道要比上次更好吃一些。”Loki相当懂得语言艺术，一些对比或更有想法的夸奖才会令人更高兴。  
“噢，谢谢，宝贝。”弗利嘉欣慰的看向Loki，“多加了一勺黄油会让味道更好一些。”

到目前为止，这就是奥丁家唯一能做到的和谐了，没有拍桌和砸碎碗碟，没有训斥和冷言顶撞，噢，这根本可以说是最好的情况，并且和谐的氛围一直持续到了最后，奥丁的胡子看起来都没那么气到发直了。  
而海拉，她没有按照最初的计划掀起家庭之争，因为她可不想让Loki和她的蠢弟弟成了最后赢家，毕竟Loki可比她想象中要机灵多了，几乎有任何一点机会就能扭转局势。所以，她暂且决定寻求稳妥，她要等待更多的追随者，也要先把Thor的副业都拿到她手里再说。  
在这场聚餐的结尾，几乎也是令人落泪的和谐，弗利嘉将他们送到门口，奥丁没有多说什么但这本身就是极大的改变，众人在门口离别，Thor让佣人去把别的车开来。  
“既然大家冰释前嫌了，我想姐姐不会介意再把我们带回去。”Loki拦住Thor，在处理‘家事’上，Loki发现他要比Thor聪明得多，虽然大多时候都是这样的状况。  
“嗯？”海拉没想到Loki会突然提出这样的要求。  
弗利嘉还没关上房门，听到Loki的话之后放下心来，她虽然很想让他们姐弟三人同车，但她更怕三个人在车里打起来，但现在不同，Loki已经自愿提议，那么车里就会有一个主张‘和平’的人了。  
“走吧，Thor。”不等海拉回答，Loki已经招手让Thor跟着他走向车库。  
弗利嘉欣慰的看着三人同行的画面，最后差点挥泪告别。

“要去哪，弟弟们？”  
“不介意的话，请送我回公司门口。”Loki看了一眼手机。  
“或者我把你们放到最近的地铁站如何？”海拉冷笑着，然后接着说：“开个玩笑而已，地铁站可不是个杀人的好地方。”  
Thor也跟着冷笑起来，在这点上，他和海拉倒是出奇的一致——镇定自如和冷幽默。他降下车窗，语气轻快：“用你的扫帚动手吗？”  
Loki跟着笑了一声，他再次拿出手机看了一眼。  
三人不再对话，嘴皮上的争锋不值得花费太多精神，他们只对日后的较量无比期待。但不管怎么说，在第二场较量中，败北的是第一场的胜者。

当海拉停在Loki公司门口的时候，那些早被Thor赶走的记者从各个角落里蜂拥而至，闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓的对着她的每面车玻璃，而Loki在这时候从容下车，准备针对现在的情况浅谈一下他们的家庭关系，以及迂回的暗示那篇文章参杂了多少个人感情，并且，  
“今天我请客，在我丈夫的餐厅。”

所以，也正如Loki称呼的变化，他们在餐厅由亏转盈的第一周高调办理了复婚手续，并且在一一场小型庆祝会上，他们再次邀请了海拉。


End file.
